


Love Is In The Air 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Miranda has a few surprises up her sleeve for her lover





	Love Is In The Air 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I came up with after seeing mxrolkr's prompt. Miranda/Andrea, of course; Either/or has to talk the other into riding in a Hot Air Balloon. WHY??? You decide! What will they do up there...all alone...hmmmm...I know my vote but writers choice.

~*~

Andy awoke to a soft nudging on her shoulder and she sat up to sleepily look at Miranda who sat to her right. "I'm sorry I must have dosed off. Are we there?" she asked.

Miranda nodded. Her door was opened by the driver and she smiled at her lover. "Come on, you're going to love what I have planned for you."

Andy smiled back at Miranda and accepted Miranda's helping hand out of the car. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she followed her lover as she stared at the stones on the path they were walking along. 

When Miranda stopped Andy nearly collided with her lovers back and she chuckled. "Sorry, guess I'm still half asleep." she murmured.

Miranda was about to reply but was cut off by Andrea when she caught sight at what Miranda had brought her out here for at four thirty in the morning. 

"Oh no, no, no. I can't do that!" Andy exclaimed as she stared at the hot air balloon that was beginning to be set up. Her heart began pounding at the thought of going up in the air in it.

Miranda frowned."Why not? I was under the impression that you weren't afraid of heights?" she questioned. They had been up on the Chicago Skydeck Ledge when they stopped there a couple of nights with the twins on their way to Cincinnati, and they went on a helicopter tour over Melbourne City when they stopped there on their way to Australia Fashion Week. Nor did Andrea suffer from motion sickness so she wasn't sure what the problem could be.

"What if.." Andy cleared her throat, "What if we crashed or something?" she voiced her fears silently. "The wind could pick up, and something disastrous could happen."

"Would I allow you on it if I thought we would crash, Andrea?" Miranda asked looking deep into beautiful brown eyes. "No, absolutely not. I am an experienced air balloon Pilot for over twenty years, I know what I am doing darling, will you trust me?"

Andy watched as the hot air balloon's basket moved from one side to the other from the slight wind and the men waiting for them tried their best to keep it down and still.  
Miranda turned back to Andrea once she had her gloves on and had put on a jacket that would protect her from any kind of burns incase she came into connect with any of the flames, or gas. 

"Are you ready, darling?" Miranda asked.

Andy swallowed hard, but nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess so." she replied, but she wasn't sure she really was. But she remembered Miranda's earlier assurance that what they were about to do was perfectly safe. She completely trusted her lover's words and decided to just go with it. 

"I trust you Miranda I just don't trust that and the wind!" Andy replied pointing at the hot air balloon. 

Miranda chuckled softly, and took her lovers hand. "Come on, you will regret it if you don't come up with me. The sights are fabulous!" she said squeezing Andrea's hand. "Plus I have a little surprise for you once we're up there." 

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, like what?" she asked wondering what sort of surprise Miranda would have up her sleeve. Like she had expected Miranda just ignored the question and tugged her closer to the air balloon. She followed Miranda albeit hesitantly and watched with a keen interest as Miranda climbed into the balloon's basket. She made the move look completely elegant whereas when she herself tried getting into the damn thing she no doubt looked like an idiot.

Finally settled into the basket, her hand was gripping the side of the balloons basket as Miranda spoke to the two men that had set it all up. 

"Enjoy your flight!"

One of them said loudly over the noise of the flames that were shooting up into the balloon. She watched in wonder as Miranda controlled the flames until they were off the ground and the loud noise soon subsided. 

"Has anyone ever fallen out of a hot air balloon before?" Andy asked as the basket leaned to the side a little as she held onto the edge tightly. 

Miranda laughed and just rolled her eyes and remained silent. 

"The view is amazing." Andy said in awe as she stared out over all the land and farm houses. "It looks different from up here." 

"Indeed." Miranda replied and was looking down as well. "But you're more amazing." 

Andy turned to Miranda smiled with a roll of her eyes. "Sweet talker."

A smile curved at Miranda's lips as she held eye contact with her lover until she broke it to look down at the speed and height they were at.

"How fast are we moving?" Andy asked curiously as she peered at what had Miranda's attention.

"Six point six miles an hour." Miranda replied before flicking on the flame once more for a few seconds to gain some more height. 

"Thank you for convincing me to do this, I don't know what I was so afraid about." Andy said as she stared out into the never-ending farm land below and ahead of them.  
"The best is yet to come." Miranda replied.

"My surprise?" Andy asked and Miranda nodded. "What on earth have you got hidden up your sleeve for me?" she questioned.

Miranda shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Andy sighed, but nodded her head. She wasn't one for patience when it came to surprises but knowing she wasn't going to be able to get anything out of her lover she just concentrated on the incredible view before her.

Miranda watched her lovers face, the wide smile and her twinkling eyes, and felt her heart flutter happily in her chest. She knew that she would always do whatever it took to keep Andrea in her life because she knew they were meant to be, forever and always.

With a happy sigh the Editor clicked on the flame to ascend higher into the sky as she too turned her eyes to stare at the wonderful view and even though she had seen views like this many times she still found it as breathtaking as all the other times.

Once she clicked the flames off a comfortable silence fell over them. 

But soon enough Andy broke it as she was curious to know more about Miranda and her love for hot air ballooning. She asked questions like how long had Miranda been a pilot for a hot air balloon, what places had she flown over. 

"Have you ever experienced a bad landing where you crashed?" Was another of Andy's questions.

Miranda nodded. "Of course, many times darling. The one I remember the most vividly though was when Eric and I were ballooning in South Australia and the wind picked up so incredibly quick that our direction unpredictably changed, but we were able to get back on course and we found our landing spot and when the basket hit the ground I remember plummeting forward to the other side of the basket as it began sliding across the dirt for at least thirty seconds until we were able to shut off the flames and the balloon began to deflate."

"The impact was incredibly strong, and as soon as we hit the ground I had been turned upside down. The initial jolt nearly had my teeth going up through my brain. It was insane, and the feeling of being dragged and not thinking we were ever going to stop was a freaky feeling. It was the fastest landing I've ever done. But what gave us pause for thought was that we hit a large, heavy rock that thankfully moved past the basket because had it came inside the basket, well.. that would have been the end of us." 

"Mother nature seriously tested us that day, and frankly I feel extremely lucky to be here with you today because of that." 

"My god, Miranda, how can you be up here after such an experience?" Andy asked, her arms having instantly wrapping around Miranda whilst her lover was retelling this experience to her. "I don't think I could have gotten back in one."

"You would think it would've made me not want to go up in one again, I know, but weirdly enough two weeks later I was up in the sky again. I guess I love it too much to quit even after a scary encounter with mother nature." Miranda replied.

"But don't worry, nothing bizarre will happen like that today. We have James and Greg down on the ground and they would radio signal us if they thought the wind was going to change direction." Miranda replied, wanting to assure her lover that they were perfectly fine.

Andy smiled at her lover and squeezed her softly. "Were you badly injured?"

Miranda shook her head. "Surprisingly not. The only thing I could remember was feeling a little sore the next day, but I had no bruising whatsoever."

"Wow." Andy murmured, and had pictured the incident in her head. "That must have been such a freaky experience, I'm so glad you didn't get seriously injured." 

"Mmm." Miranda hummed her reply as she stared out ahead. "It was, but I love this, being up here and seeing such views, that I couldn't quit." she said as she turned back to Andrea. "Just like I could never quit you. I love you too much. I hope you realise you're stuck with me, Andrea."

Andy chuckled as her heart beat happily in her chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." Miranda replied before stepped closer to her lover, standing behind Andrea.

When Miranda pressed herself into her, Andy gasped in surprise at what she felt. 

Andy looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and her mouth slightly parted. "Miranda, are you.. are you wearing what I think you are?" she questioned a blush covering her cheeks.

"Mmm, would you mind if I am?" Miranda asked, as she slipped her right hand underneath Andy's shirt and made her way up her lovers toned stomach to cup a perfectly shaped bra-less breast and began kissing Andrea's neck. 

"No," Andy replied with a sigh, "But we can't... not here." 

Miranda flicked the flame on again to go a little bit higher until she felt it was right to let the wind take them for a while and she lowered her left hand and cupped and massaged both of Andrea's breasts. "I don't see anyone else up here with us do you, so what is the problem?" 

Andy could feel her pussy clenching and growing wet as Miranda pinched her nipples between her fingers. "Miranda... I... Don't you need to be making sure we don't go off course?" 

"With the way the wind is at the moment we couldn't go too far off course." Miranda replied. "Just relax darling and let the wind take us while I make love to you." she murmured before biting softly on one of Andrea's ear lobes which caused Andrea to moan. 

Miranda pinched harder and she groaned in delight. "Oh god... please..." she murmured.

"Please what?" Miranda asked, smirking, as she placed kisses along Andrea's neck. 

Andy groaned again as she leaned back into Miranda her ass grinding against the strap on inside Miranda's pants. "Fuck me." she breathed. She was clenching in need and she wanted desperately to feel Miranda deep inside her.

She helped Miranda out by unbuttoning her jeans and let them fall down to her ankles along with her panties. She gasped when the cool air hit her skin and she sighed when she felt Miranda's hand moving down towards her lady spot, fingers moving through the small patch of curls before disappearing inside of her. She arched into Miranda's fingers but all too soon Miranda pulled out again, obviously wanting to be a tease today and take it slow.

Miranda unzipped her Marc Jacobs pants and pulled out the silicone cock that she had put on earlier. She ran her hands up and down Andrea's back until her hands finally made it to two perfectly round arse cheeks. She cupped and squeezed them, pulling them apart, then trailed her hands slightly down Andrea's thighs. 

Andy's legs were shaking now and she leaned gently against the baskets ledge. Her eyes fluttered closed and a sigh escaped her mouth when she finally felt the tip of the silicone cock gently sliding into her pussy.

Miranda kept it like that, just the tip inside of Andrea, and the brunette moaned softly. "Oh god, Miranda, don't be a tease. Please."

"Well, only because you said the magic word." Miranda murmured and pushed deeper into Andrea, but ever so slowly whilst her right hand began playing with Andrea's breasts again, the other on Andrea's clit, rubbing slowly.

Here and there while Miranda was slowly thrusting inside of Andrea she would flick the flame on to give the balloon more hot air to ascend upwards, but mostly she just allowed the wind to take them as she kept a close eye on the speed they were going and how high they were. 

The sound of her lover moaning and thrusting back against her caused her own pussy to clench in delight. She couldn't wait to feel Andrea's hot, strong tongue on her pussy later. But for now her only focus was to make Andrea feel incredibly great and orgasm as she overlooks the land below. 

It was a surreal feeling Andy thought as she watched the ground below glide past as Miranda delved deeper inside her pussy. She could feel herself clenching around Miranda's silicone cock but she didn't want to come yet. No, this felt too good, and she didn't want the feeling to end so soon.

But it was becoming difficult to keep herself from exploding because Miranda had quickened her pace and her lovers fingers were massaging her clit so wonderfully that she had to slam her eyes shut as she began to see stars behind her closed eye lids. 

"Oh god, Miranda, you feel so good." Andy gasped as she thrust in time with Miranda. "So.. so good. Please.. don't stop." 

"I don't plan on stopping darling until you're completely satisfied." Miranda murmured as she kissed Andrea's neck and cupped her lovers breast, squeezing and pinching Andrea's nipple. 

Noticing they were drifting lower she flicked on the hot flames and they ascending further up into the sky and they reached 2000 metres. She flicked the flames off and allowed the wind to take them once more.

"Ohhh.. I.. I'm going to come." Andy gasped as her knees began shaking uncontrollably before her body went completely still. A couple of seconds later she could feel her release flowing around Miranda's silicone cock. 

Miranda kept the silicone cock inside of Andrea continuing to thrust in and out of her slowly until she felt Andrea relax back into her and she gently pulled out of her lover.  
"Oh god, that was.. amazing, Miranda. A very unexpected surprise for sure" Andy whispered as she turned around in the Editors arms. She clasped her hands behind Miranda's back and pulled her close against her and began kissing her ever so softly, their tongues dancing together passionately. "I love you." she breathed when they pulled apart. 

Miranda smirked as she took in her lovers flushed face or as her Andrea liked to say it, her "freshly fucked" face. Knowing she wanted to have this moment on picture she pulled out her iPhone 4s from her jacket pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Andy asked eyeing her lovers phone.

"Going to take a photo of us, darling." Miranda replied.

"Oh no." Andy replied covering her face. "I probably look awful."

Miranda shook her head. "You could never look awful, Andrea, you're stunningly beautiful."

"Sweet talker." Andy replied.

"You keep saying I'm a sweet talker but I'm just being honest." Miranda said.

"I know." Andy replied, nodding her head. "Damn. I love you so much. How on earth did I get so lucky?" she asked aloud.

"I wonder the exact same thing darling on a daily basis. Having you in my life has changed me, you've made me into a better person. I will forever thank you for that and for coming into my life. Which is why I want to ask you something." Miranda said.

"Oh?" Andy asked, and for some reason her heart sped up at the intense look on Miranda's face. "What's up?"

"You know I love you so, so much and I cannot see my life without you in it and that I want to die in your arms. I want you Andrea always, will you marry me?" Miranda asked, her own heart pounding.

Andy's mouth dropped open, and no words were able to come out. She was utterly speechless. "Oh my god, Miranda, are you actually serious?" she asked knowing that Miranda was. When Miranda nodded wordlessly and at rubbed at her eyes. "Am I dreaming? Because there is no way in hell that I would ever be lucky enough to spend a life time with The Miranda Priestly!" 

"Darling, you're not dreaming. This is very much real. I know that we are two very different and opinionated people, and we clash a lot, but at the end of the day I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you-" Miranda was silenced by Andrea's beautiful full lips slamming against her own. 

"Yes, oh god yes! I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Miranda!" Andy replied, wrapping her arms tightly around Miranda's neck. "I definitely want to marry you." she whispered.

Miranda's eyes fluttered closed as their lips once again met in a passionate kiss. She knew that this was right, that they were right, and that no matter what they would stick together. 

"I was going to do this a little differently, darling, I had it all planned out. Breakfast down by our lake, and your favourite food, and I was going to hand you a glass of champagne even though I am aware it isn't even six o'clock in the morning yet but I was hoping you wouldn't question me on that, and anyway, inside the glass was going to be the ring however..." she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box, "in this current moment it seemed fitting that I asked you now instead of waiting." she added as she opened the box and presented Andy with the view of a gorgeous silver Tiffany ring. 

"Miranda, that is... wow.." Andy said as she stared at the ring in awe. "That looks way too expensive!" she said, looking up into Miranda's eyes.

Miranda shrugged. "That doesn't matter, you deserve only the best, and when I saw it I knew it was yours."

Andy watched silently as Miranda slid it onto her left ring finger. "Wow." she said again as she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "What if I lose it?" she asked softly.

Miranda chuckled. "It's fitted to your finger size, it won't be able to come off." 

It was then that Andy remembered the day they went shopping three months ago and Miranda had brought Andy the necklace she was currently wearing, she'd never taken it off since that day, and Miranda had casually asked the woman behind the counter to get the size of Andy's fingers. 

She hadn't thought anything of it at the time because their relationship had only really just begun and she honestly didn't think that Miranda would want to spend the rest of her life with her, the frumpy girl from Ohio, but here she was with the most amazing, powerful woman in the Fashion Industry that could have any man or woman she wanted and instead Miranda had chosen her.

Andy's heart continued to pound away in her chest as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Oh my god, Miranda, thank you!" she breathed as she pulled Miranda tightly to her. "I am the luckiest girl on earth."

Miranda smiled as she ran her hands up and down Andrea's back as she closed her eyes and felt tears prickling at them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was utterly speechless at the fact that she would be marrying this beautiful woman, and spending the rest of her life with her. 

Andrea thought she was lucky? Miranda shook her head. It was her that felt that way the most because never in all of her fifty one years of life did Miranda think she would find herself in this situation, happy and truly in love. She knew that their future was going to be exciting and amazing together. 

~*~

FIN.


End file.
